


[ART] Hungry

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: A HP spin on Little Red Riding Hood.





	[ART] Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for sirmioneforever for the rarepair_shorts Summer Wishlist event.


End file.
